Niematorie
'Niematorie ' is a senior officer of the crew Mutiny that 'sails' on the Viridian Ocean. Accomplishments * Been sailing the Viridian Ocean since August 2005 * Won an Ancient Rumjug in a familiar drinking tournament on the 15th of August 2007 * Won a Bronze Neckband in a familiar drinking tournament on the 8th of November 2007 * Navigated and sunk his first War Frigate in the Kirin Brigand King blockade on January 6th 2008 * Won a Sleeping Pig in a familiar drinking tournament on Hunter on the 29th of Januari 2008 * Won a Hypnos Doll in the "how did this end up in my shack?" drinking tournament on Viridian * Reached the N° 1 spot in drinking on Viridian on Thursday March 13th 2008 * Won an Artemis egg on March the 25th in the "Eggy Arte" drinking tournament on Viridian * Full Supporter of the annual Goblet Day since 2007 * Got hold of his first familiar on June 4th 2009, an Ippolito which he named "Sea Eye" * Reached the N° 1 spot in foraging on Viridian in July 2009 * Won a tan, maroon parrot on Sage in a Familiar Drinking Tournament on December 9th 2009 * Won a Nemesis egg in the "Coffee and Eggs! STAT!!" drinking tournament on both Viridian and Sage on March 13, 2010 * Won a tan monkey on Hunter in an automated drinking tourney on March 13, 2010 * Won a sleeping pig on Viridian in a familiar TD tournament on December 18, 2010 * Won a sleeping tortoise on Malachite in a familiar drinking tourney on 18/3/2011 * Won a Bronze Fish in a familiar drinking tournament on Viridian on August 4, 2011 * Won a sleeping piglet in a familiar drinking tournament on Viridian on November 13, 2011 * Accumulated a total of over 320 trophies Biography Niematorie started his pirate career on the Viridian ocean as a true greenie. Not knowing what to expect from this new world he found some nice people that taught him how to survive in this cruel world of Krakens, Swordfighting and planking. These people where the officers of the crew Eleven, lead by Absolutezero. When the crew was dying, his hearty and co-officer Topcross created Navis Aura. A crew with a most wonderful name, but alas it wasn't meant to be. Officers and members started falling asleep, hibernating as it were. It was here that he, Niematorie, decided to say goodbye to the game for a little while. After a two month break, coming to the surface now and then only to stay alive, Niematorie decided to join Hearts Revenge, the crew of his hearty Heartaches who, just as Niematorie, had waken up from her wintersleep. After some months, Heartaches decided to leave the game. Therefore Heart's Revenge was turned into Black Spot and a few weeks later the crew was sort of disbanded. Niematorie, at that point, had enough of small crews and therefore decided to join his hearty Rudebwoi's and one of the biggest crews on the Viridian Ocean, Reality. Niematorie has always been a proud senior officer of this lovely crew. On May 14th 2008 Niematorie decided to say farewell to his fellow crew members of reality. Due to real life matters, Niematorie's game time was seriously reduced and he decided to 'retire'. After more than a year with Reality he returned to "Black Spot", turning it in a one-member-retirement crew. End October 2008, being able to play the game a little more again, (after being out for a couple of months) Niematorie decided to rejoin his old home, Reality. Coming back fully to the game end December 2008. After being with Reality for another 2 months, Niematorie found out that things just weren't really as before and decided to separate from his Reality mates as good friends. He returned to his own crew BlackSpot. Spring 2009, after a cold, snowy and long winter, the world around the pirates started to change again. Temperature was rising, trees were getting their first new leaves, flowers started popping up and Niematorie found a new home. A reunion with old friends combined with getting to know some great new pirates, Niematorie decided to join Mutiny. He climbed up the ranks to be a Senior Officer and is a proud Lord of the flag of Sea Change. Niematorie has reached the ultimate standing in piracy: Battle Navigating, Carpenting, Sailing, Gunning, Bilging, Treasure Haul, in parlour: Drinking, Treasure Drop and Rumble and in crafting: Distilling and Foraging. He lives in a nice villa on . Belongings Pets }} Trinkets * Niematorie's trinket collection